Gekijoban Tournament Kamen Rider Resurrection Yami
by DJ Diddy Dog FangJoker
Summary: AU Five years have passed since the Hybrid race, the remnants of Jaden Stryder's experiments, took over the Earth. Now, the Kamen Rider rebellion is planning one last stand while Nero tries to adjust to his new life of slavery!


_**A/N: Just a few quick notes. This is AU, which means some things won't match up with continuity. Firstly, Damage was still alive before the movie (but he still got offed by Travis), Chazz was still with the Dark Kivat clone rather than Kivat Nisei and Anakin somehow has Decade's Complete Form. Also, a lot of other Riders are dead. Anyways, enjoy!**_

_**P.S. This fic features a guest appearance!**_

_**---xxx---**_

**Gekijoban Tournament Kamen Rider: Resurrection Yami.**

_**Five years ago...**_

_Nero took the microphone and the crowd exploded into applause and chants of 'Ore Sanjou'. Nero could barely speak as he swelled with pride at the amount of people cheering for him. These people supported him... so it was time to respond with appreciation._

_"I only have one thing to say..." Nero began. He pointed to himself with his thumb and then assumed Momotaros' pose._

_"ORE... CHO SANJOU!"_

_Boom!_

_---xxx---_

_"Reina, run!" Isild yelled before the sword penetrated his sternum, killing him instantly._

_"Isild-san... YOU!" Deneb roared, enraged by the death of his partner._

_But unfortunately, he met the same fate as Isild did. Death. His Imagin body dissolved into sand._

_---xxx---_

_IXA Calibur, Rise Up!_

_"You Hybrid bastard... die!" Zane exclaimed, slashing through the Tiger Hybrid with the IXA Calibur, causing it to dissolve in defeat. Zane turned swiftly to face his next enemy, but she was too fast for him. Zane was unable to catch a glimpse of his swift opponent before he fell to the ground in death._

_---xxx---_

_"Taryse, Jessie, Hao, Anakin! Let's get out of here!" Phoenix warned._

_"Not without Nero!" Taryse protested._

_"He can take care of himself! Let's move!" Phoenix responded, grabbing the discarded IXA gear before running off._

_---xxx---_

_Full Charge!_

_"Hissatsu... Ore no hissatsu waza! Part Seven!" Nero cried, sending the DenGasher blade flying at his opponent, fighting for his life. But even though the blow struck home, his enemy wasn't fazed. Instead, she wrapped her chain-whip around his body and sent electrical shockwaves throughout his veins._

_"No!" Nero growled, using his power to smash the chains to pieces. But before he could go back on the offensive, a familiar white fireball floored him. He looked over to see Travis with the Delta Blaster's barrel smoking._

_"Sorry, kid... but the money was right. And I'd rather be a pet than cattle." Travis told him. Nero couldn't believe what he was hearing and that distraction cost him as the Hybrids surrounded him. Nero knew this was a battle he wasn't going to win at all..._

_He surrendered._

_"Good... we shall now rebuild this world, under the name of us Hybrids!" The female declared. She made a motion to Travis, who walked over and knocked Nero out with the butt of the Delta Blaster._

_"And you will be my pet..." She finished, looking down at Nero._

_---xxx---_

Sometimes, Nero Samson wondered how the hell he got himself into this mess. He wondered why he'd surrendered and sold out humanity to these creatures and how things had gotten so far, so badly.

He was older to the tune of 24 years old... five years had gone by and the Hybrid race showed no signs of loosening their grip around the throat of humanity. Out the window, Nero could see that everything looked like nothing had changed at all... but he was wiser than that. He knew better.

Any human (or non-Hybrid to be more specific) that had dared to speak out or act against the Hybrids was slaughtered and used as a symbol of the Hybrids' iron fist on the world. A hardened, but somewhat reluctant Travis Triton exercised his position as Kamen Rider Delta and the co-commander-in-chief (alongside a Hybrid named Dogma) to personally execute his new masters' enemies. Ugh. Nero no longer cared for Travis, who had become a money-hungry rat (the former army soldier finally killed his nemesis Damage when the army traitor strangely tried to come to the humans' aid). Travis could burn and Nero wouldn't care. He might even enjoy it.

And Chazz, the clone of his best friend Phoenix, had been executed along with his partner Dark Kivat for trying to rally people into an uprising. His death was shown on television broadcasts for all to see. 'All' meaning the rebel Riders.

The humans lived in fear of the Hybrids, who controlled the governments all around the world, but let fear dominate their lives, instead of butting in on everything they did.

Sometimes, it made Nero wonder how Phoenix and the others were coping with their harsh conditions. At other times... he was unsure what to make of his new life.

When he was captured by the Hybrids, their leader Genesis (the Black Lioness Hybrid) made him a deal: the also-captured Kivat-bat the Third and any other captured Riders would be spared death... as long as Nero became a servant of the Hybrids for good. Desperate to keep his friends from harm (and remembering that Ray Blazer was rotting away in a dingy hospital bed), Nero didn't fight the request. He agreed. He then realised that Genesis was going to be his mistress, when she was in human appearance. Genesis was known as Asuka in this form and while Nero hated to admit it... she had a body to _die _for.

Nero forced himself to chow down what Asuka had prepared for him. He tried not to look at Asuka too much. He found Asuka sexy, but something about being with this Hybrid felt undeniably wrong… yet appealing at the same time.

"I could get used to ruling this planet." She gloated. "It's so exciting, being a queen... like the one the Architect created me to be. I have everything..." Her gaze turned to Nero, stroking his head like a cat.

"...and everyone I want. True beauty." Her look was admiring as it swept over Nero like a tidal wave. The spiked bracelet only served as daily reminders of what Nero had to give up when he was captured: his freedom. Nero was kept under strict control, in case he was ever to rebel. But rebellion wasn't on Nero's mind right now and he had no intention of rebelling anytime soon.

Secretly, Nero admitted and accepted, there were times when he did not mind being with Asuka… but this morning was not one of them. His gut felt terrible.

"May I be excused?" Nero asked, politely, desperate to get out of Asuka's gaze.

"Is there something wrong, Nero-chan?" Asuka asked, curiously. "Are you feeling okay?"

"No." Nero lied. Well, it wasn't a total lie. He did feel bloated and he wanted to get out of Asuka's presence, into a warm shower.

Asuka had a glass of white wine, respecting her 'pet's' wishes: "I don't want to force you into any... _feline games_... if you're not well."

To Nero, that felt almost like a boast. Not that he could do anything about it... in this dim future, he was powerless. Meaning, all his courage and strength had been sapped from him. Nero nodded and rushed out of the dining room/kitchen. He figured a hot shower would help him calm down. After all, Asuka was not all bad. She had her little moments.

Nero could understand that as ruler, Asuka's duty was to protect and ensure that the Hybrid race was superior… he just didn't always agree with what his mistress said or did. She even had Fangire executed for trying to feed in daylight. And an Imagin for trying to escape into the past to change the future to suit the Imagins' liking. In fact, Undead notwithstanding, all races had been punished for breaking rules over the last five years.

He preferred it when he had been able to live life as a free human. Things were simpler, he was happier. That was all there was to it.

After his bath, Nero walked into his bedroom and began to get dressed, wondering why Asuka was so lenient with him. Nero was a pampered "servant"; Asuka gave him whatever it was he wanted and made him as comfortable as possible. In exchange, Nero had given up just about everything… except an old photograph.

Nero picked up the photo from the special golden-lined case that Asuka had bought for him and began to reflect, remembering the days when it had just been him and his friends, being content to live as a Tournament Kamen Rider championship-hopeful and later, the world champion. He remembered those days with great pride.

"Your memories touch my heart, as black as it is." Asuka said, appearing in the bedroom door. Asuka came closer, with those lustful lioness eyes Nero had grown to expect. On a sarcastic note, Nero thought it was kind of her to be honest.

Her fingers snuck up Nero's spine, "I can make negotiations... get you to see your friends again..."

Now, while that was a request Nero would've hoped for, he'd think getting them to see him would mean capturing them and locking them up: "That's not necessary. It would hurt too much seeing them for the first time in five years. Besides, you'd lock them up straight after."

"I understand." Asuka replied, stroking Nero's cheek with her palm. "But there's a time limit when it comes to them."

When Asuka said things like that, it reminded Nero that no matter how much luxury he was getting from Asuka, his friends were still fugitives on the run... _if _they were still alive.

Asuka smiled and tilted her chin up. "That bath seems to have done you good. You seem to be in much better spirits."

"Yes…" Nero admitted. "But…"

"That's okay." Asuka smiled. "You'll be ready eventually. Being prepared for this lioness takes a while."

Nero swallowed hard. At least Asuka wasn't forceful. The problem was that the feelings of guilt, that he shouldn't be doing things like this with this Hybrid, had returned.

"Asuka…" Nero muttered, his face red with embarrassment.

Asuka gently took the photo from her servant, careful to treat it like the treasure Nero treated them as and put them back in their case. Asuka then gently went to Nero and made him look into her eyes.

"It's alright, Nero-chan. I understand. You're scared, but it will be okay. As long as I have you, and you have me, our love makes the world perfect." She kissed Nero then, her disguised paws on his red cheeks.

Despite the feeling in his stomach, Nero returned the kiss. He liked it more when Asuka was more affectionate. It made him feel comfortable, safe… and almost free.

Asuka smiled. "I'd never do anything to hurt you or cause you pain, you know that right, Nero-chan?"

"Yes." Nero nodded.

"Do you trust me?" The tone was warming. He opened his mouth to say something and Asuka kissed him again, her arms sliding around Nero's neck.

Nero muttered to himself; Nero was forced to admit that more often than not, he enjoyed Asuka's company… so he didn't question it. He just enjoyed it.

Asuka broke the kiss, savouring every moment of her 'pet's' affection.

"All mine…" He murmured. "That's what you are, Nero-chan… _mine_... and mine alone. We're two peas out of the same pod, White Lion Relinquished. Remember that."

As she left, Nero found himself wishing she hadn't just made him remember his horrible other appearance.

---xxx---

Deep in the underground, the rebellious Riders who fled from the Hybrids' hostile takeover call a small part of the underground home. This shelter was nicknamed 'Rider-1'. And other Riders who _hadn't _taken this place as their haven... well, there was no way to tell if they were still alive.

Inside, Professor Jack Ryker switched on the television. Re-runs of the last unsuccessful rebellion by any human played during the political broadcast.

_"Not like they need a broadcast anyway... the Hybrids already own our world."_

Jack turned to see Chad 'Phoenix' Leiter & Taryse Evans making lunch out of the few groceries they were able to steal in broad daylight. They didn't like how the store owner was killed by Hybrids for being incompetent but this was what they had to do to survive.

"I can't believe that Nero failed to defeat them. Something must've been really bad for Nero to die." Jack commented.

"We don't even know if he's dead yet... because his body would've been paraded around like a trophy if they had killed him." Phoenix pointed out. He turned on the makeshift stove and slapped a couple of burgers on the grill.

"Where's Jessie at?" Jack asked, changing the subject.

"He's fixing the DenLiner controls. He hopes to have it running so we can use it as a third combat vehicle." Taryse replied.

Jack shook his head: "Without Nero & the Rider Pass, the DenLiner's a moot point. Besides, if I want to use it for anything, I'd use it to run down that piece of shit Triton. I'd love to kill him a thousand times over if I get the chance."

"You may get your chance, Jack-san!" Tatsulot said, flying into the shelter. "Hao & Jessie got information about a testing lab."

"Testing lab? What for?" Jack panicked.

"Mass production of Rider technology." Tatsulot responded gleefully.

"Of course: the Hybrids use whatever fallen Rider gear they can find, mass-produce it and then hunt us all down." Phoenix realised. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the battered IXA Knuckle.

"Ray's rotting in either a Hybrid hospital or a prison cell and Zane is dead... I refuse to allow their sacrifices to be in vain. We're going to hijack that lab and steal what we can." Phoenix suggested.

"Are you nuts, brother?!" Jarek 'Nightmare' Leiter demanded, shooting through the doors once he heard Phoenix's plan, Sagark flying after him.

"It's nuts, yeah... but we'll have you with us. And besides, any opportunity we get to change this world, we should take it." Phoenix explained.

"No, I'm fine with the heist... it's Genesis I'm worried about. She has more destructive power than Saga, Kiva & IXA combined. Meaning, she could kill us easily." Jarek warned.

"Maybe... but we have to take that chance." Jack said, agreeing with Phoenix.

---xxx---

"Do you think our message got through to Rider-1?" Anakin asked Hao in a huff as they ran fast.

"Hopefully. We'll know when we get back!" Hao responded. They didn't get very far.

"Kamen Riders, besides our noble leader Genesis, are criminals on the run from the law! Perish! Your sentence is death if you do not surrender!" Dogma, the Wolf Hybrid, commanded, leading Hybrid soldiers on the attack as Anakin Gates Elias & Hao Wong began running away from the steel parts store they had just robbed. Once the two found themselves surrounded, they had no choice but to stand their ground and fight.

"So, what's it to be, you pathetic rebels?" Dogma taunted. Anakin & Hao stood across from him. Anakin took out both the K-Touch and the Decadriver from his jacket while Hao summoned the Shining Alter Ring to his waist.

"Henshin!"

_Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva! Final Kamen Ride: Decade!_

Anakin became Decade Complete Form while Hao became Agito Shining Form. Anakin readied the RideBooker while Hao summoned his dual Shining Caliber.

Dogma shook his head: "They always take the hard way!"

Anakin having a fight with the Hybrids. He brought the RideBooker down on each and every one of them. He tossed the Saber into the air and withdrew his Resistance Sidearms, shooting at the Hybrids with reckless intent. Sure enough, they all dissolved into nothing more than binary code.

But Anakin's battle wasn't finished as Dogma joined the party, swinging his sword at Kamen Rider Decade. Anakin was flipped inside out on the ground.

"It's time for me to complete my leader's task! You're finished, Decade! Every last one of you Kamen Riders shall bow at Genesis' feet!" Dogma growled.

"Oh yeah?" Anakin spat back, kipping up and catching the descending RideBooker in his hands. He reached down and pulled the K-Touch from his Belt.

_Ryuki! Kamen Ride: Survive!_

Alongside Anakin was a doppelganger in the form of Ryuki Survive Form. Anakin took out a card with the Ryuki symbol on it.

_Final Attack Ride: Ryuki!_

Both Anakin and the Ryuki copy chopped through the air, sending flame-slashes towards Dogma. But Dogma's minion, the Reaper Fangire, took the bullet for him and still stood. Dogma then went after Hao, who had fought off his enemies. Hao brought the Shining Caliber down and lodged it into the ground, sending a destructive tornado at his hulking Hybrid opponent.

Hao then charged at Dogma and began slashing the hell out of him with the Shining Caliber. Hao faked a kick, causing Dogma to duck. But when the Hybrid rose up, he caught a real kick to the gut that forced him backwards. Dogma raised his Fangire rifle and began shooting, but Hao swatted every shot away with the Shining Caliber.

_Blade! Kamen Ride: King!_

Ryuki's copy was replaced by a copy of Blade King Form.

_Final Attack Ride: Blade!_

Projections of Decade's Final Attack Ride card, along with projections of Blade's Category Ten, Jack, Queen, King and Ace cards shot out in front of Anakin and Blade. Adopting the same stance, both Anakin & Blade zoomed through their cards and struck the Reaper Fangire with the Dimension Slash and Royal Straight Flush attacks. The Fangire crystallised and then smashed to pieces. Dogma was struck by the Shining Caliber.

"Be sure to tell Genesis you ran with your tail between your legs!" Hao taunted as he & Anakin took this chance to continue their journey rushing back towards Rider-1. But the Hybrids would not make it easy, picking up the chase.

---xxx---

"Hopefully, your friends Hao & Anakin have surrendered by now, and Dogma is bringing them in. I wouldn't want you to be disappointed that they came back hurt, Nero-chan." Asuka told Nero, who was sat eating the lunch Asuka's chefs had prepared for him.

"Asuka... please make sure they aren't killed..." Nero pleaded. Asuka's gaze swept over him again.

"Don't you trust me, Nero-chan? I made you a promise five years ago. You lived up to your end of our deal... and I'm going to live up to mine." Asuka reassured her "pet". Nero once again returned to his food, as he didn't like being reminded of his slavery. All he could do was remember that his mistress was right across from him. Suddenly, one of Asuka's Hybrid aides walked into the kitchen of Asuka's penthouse.

"Good afternoon, Mistress Genesis, Master Nero. I come bearing important news." The aide began.

"Proceed with your report." Asuka ordered.

Knowing Asuka didn't like to be kept waiting, the aide nervously continued: "The labs are happy to report that the mass-production of the Kabutech Rider system is ahead of schedule under Master Triton's observation. The first batch shall be ready tomorrow. Also, residents of the Kingzone area are being disturbed by what sounds like a train emanating from underground."

"That should be the rebellion, coming to oppress my rule. Remember that trying to oust me is unacceptable. Alert all teams besides Master Triton and direct them to wherever the train is going. The rebels shall not escape." Asuka responded. The aide bowed and then took his leave, but he stopped short of his exit.

"There is another thing, Mistress Genesis. A few of our troops have been avoiding the Industrial Zone, but none of them have divulged as to why this is. It may have something to do with the large neon green wounds many of those no longer with us have had inflicted upon them when they were alive." The aide mentioned.

"The Fox and Golden Eagle Hybrids showed me said-wounds before they died. I want that area monitored. I don't care how it's done... just do it." Asuka ordered. This time, the aide took the hint and left.

"What could it be?" Nero wondered.

Asuka smiled: "I know exactly what it is... a rebel, who is now an outcast to everyone he meets. It's the Black Joker Undead, also known as Chalice."

"Chalice?" Nero asked again.

Asuka held up what looked to be 13 playing cards: "He who used to possess the Chalice Rouse Deck of Hearts. Without his Spirit card, Chalice has been forced to mutate into the Black Joker Undead."

---xxx---

Elsewhere, in a barren wasteland that once was the industrial zone the Hybrids coveted so much, green flames now littered the floor, sometimes in small trickles and others in raging infernos. All the buildings abandoned or torn down... in some cases both. Nonetheless, this wasteland was the home of a hulking black monstrous figure. This was Ryo Kato, now known as the Black Joker Undead. He roared as more of his energy reduced nearby debris to ash.

Meanwhile, not too far away, Anakin & Hao crept into the wasteland, with the Hybrids hot on their tail. Anakin pointed the RideBooker backwards and shot to keep the creatures at bay, but they just kept swarming. Anakin & Hao kept running as fast as they could, weaving in and out of the broken buildings to avoid the Hybrids. While they were running, Hao looked back and noticed that less and less of the Hybrids were chasing them.

_"What's wrong with them?" _Hao wondered. Then it hit him... literally. Hao & Anakin were blasted by a blaze of neon green fire. Anakin looked up to see the Black Joker Undead standing over him.

**"Get... OUT!" **The creature roared, summoning a black scythe and trying to stab at the rebel pair. Hao & Anakin rolled away at the last minute.

"Henshin!" Hao yelled, changing into Agito Shining Form. Anakin took out the Decadriver and K-Touch.

"Henshin!" Anakin repeated.

_Final Kamen Ride: Decade!_

Anakin assumed Decade's Complete Form and helped Hao avoid the Joker's scythe. The gem on the beast's chest blazed with the green flame again and both Kamen Riders were knocked yards away. Taking the hint, both Anakin & Hao ran for it, out of the Undead's way. And with no Hybrids around, they had a clear path towards the sewers that led to Rider-1. And as with any best-laid plan, both the Machine Tornader and the Machine Decader were there waiting for them... and by luck, so were Phoenix, Tatsulot, Taryse, Jessie & Jarek.

"What happened to you two?" Phoenix wondered.

Anakin groaned: "Ran into an Undead. Gave us a workout."

"Well, don't think you're stopping here. We gotta' get to Genesis' lab and jack what we can. Then we can mount an effective resistance to challenge her. Hao, we brought your PDA, so put in those coordinates your snitch gave you and then we'll take it from there." Taryse replied, handing Hao the PDA.

---xxx---

"What the hell? I thought this was a safe route in, brother." Jarek complained to Phoenix as he arms grated against the underground's steel walls. Sagark squeaked at his partner, as the group of rebel Riders continued walking.

Hao pressed at his modified PDA: "According to my friend's coordinates, the laboratory should be a mile left."

"Right. Guys, torches up... our road gets a bit darker from here." Phoenix said. And he meant it lightly... because the tunnel that led left was shrouded in black shadows. Tatsulot spat fire at the sticks the Riders held, making sure _some _light would follow them through the tunnel.

---xxx---

Soon enough, Phoenix and the others had found their way in, taking out some Hybrids discreetly. They weeved in and out of vacant rooms, looking to avoid more trouble. Eventually, the group split up, with Phoenix running towards the main lab room. After some scientists left the room without noticing him, Phoenix peered in to see Travis Triton briefly overseeing the work of the scientists before going through the doors on the other side. The scientists soon followed, leaving the room empty. Phoenix saw his chance and slowly creeped inside. He stood up vertically and then slid open the drawers, stuffing his duffel bag with as many of the drawer's contents as possible. Then he also noticed a Rider Pass at the back of the cupboard. Knowing it belonged to Nero, Phoenix bagged it as well. Unfortunately for him, his camoflauge had failed.

"What do we have here?" A familiar voice boomed. Phoenix turned his head with a frown filled with contempt. Travis Triton had arrived on the scene, with Hybrid underlings surrounding him.

"Hey, backstabber. Genesis treating you well?" Phoenix mocked, launching a one-finger salute at his former friend. Travis let out a small chuckle at Phoenix's insult before commanding his Hybrid squad to take Phoenix out. However, Phoenix was ready for them, thrusting the IXA Knuckle from his jacket, right at the creatures with a powerful Broken Fang attack that blasted them to bits. Travis looked slightly impressed.

"At least you haven't lost your excitement... burning bird." Travis joked darkly, attaching the Delta Driver to his waist. He held the Delta Phone up to his mouth. Phoenix pressed the IXA Knuckle against his free hand.

_Ready!_

"Henshin!" Phoenix called, connecting the Knuckle to the IXA Belt.

_Fist On!_

"3, 3, 3!" Travis followed.

_Standing By! Awakening!_

Kamen Rider IXA in Burst Mode and Kamen Rider Delta in Blaster Form stood across from one another. Phoenix ran towards Travis. Travis fired at Phoenix. Phoenix used the IXA Calibur to block the shots. Phoenix got close to Travis and slashed Travis with it. Travis dodged, rolling over the experiment tables. He converted the Delta Blaster to its sword mode.

Phoenix and Travis started slashing at each other, parrying and cutting. Travis was more skilled, however, at dodging and tiring Phoenix out. Thus Travis got the upper hand. Travis kept slashing Phoenix at every moment possible while Phoenix was struggling to just parry a slash. Eventually Phoenix kicked Travis back. Phoenix took out the Garuru Fake Fuestle.

_Garuru Fake!_

Phoenix's flying slash with the Garuru Saber connected with Travis' helmet. Travis went flying. Travis went back to his fighting stance. Travis charged at Phoenix, using the Delta Blaster, trying to avoid getting hit by the Garuru Saber. Travis kicked at the rebel Rider, trying to make him let go of his two blades.

Travis managed to grab hold of both Phoenix's hands, but as he did so, Phoenix whispered, "I don't think so!", causing Travis to glare at his former friend. Phoenix broke free of Travis' grip and cross-slashed him with both blades. Meanwhile, Travis brought the Delta Blaster up to his mouthpiece.

"Check!"

_Exceed Charge!_

Travis fired the dimension spike that held Phoenix in place before he jumped and descended towards Phoenix with the Blaster Lucifer's Hammer. Through the dimension spike Travis went before he landed behind Phoenix. Phoenix's suit began to steam as he was shot into a glass cupboard, smashing it completely.

"Why you gotta' be disturbing the peace, burning bird? Genesis brought peace to this world, paying me a lot to maintain that same peace. Now while I didn't like the idea of your guys running underground... you gotta' admit that under Genesis, the world's become a much more peaceful place." Travis reasoned.

_"No! What she created was hell!"_

Travis turned and was promptly whipped by Jarek's Jacorder. Kamen Rider Saga stepped through the door.

"Genesis shut human eyes... to preserve her race, she also shut the eyes of the Fangire and beyond, which may be the only good thing she did. But people need to live free of tyranny! And our rebellion will prove that!" Jarek declared, latching onto Travis' neck with the Jacorder. Travis dropped the Delta Blaster as he struggled with the Jacorder that tightened around his neck. Just as this was happening, Phoenix got up and pointed the IXA Knuckle in Travis' face. The Delta Driver deactivated.

"That's why we're doing this, Travis... for your freedom. For Nero's memory. To pay him back because we left him behind." Phoenix followed his brother's speech.

Travis spat blood at the floor: "You guys think that Nero is dead? Are you all stupid or something? Nero is far too valuable to Genesis' projects and own dark desires. He's all cooped up like her little pet, never leaving her gaze unless she's dealing with you morons."

Shocked to hear his best friend was still alive, Phoenix pressed the IXA Knuckle into Travis' face: "Where?!"

"Since you two are about to kill me anyways... I may as well give you his location. Up at Central Zone, the penthouse located at the hilltops. He's almost certain to be in the lounge, where Genesis likes to keep him. But don't expect a cakewalk. Genesis rarely leaves it unguarded." Travis huffed, his airway beginning to collapse.

"I guess our past _does _hold some weight with you... but we can't let your crime go unpunished. To quote Zane... _sono inochi, kami ni kaeshinasai!_" Phoenix declared, bringing up the IXA Calibur.

_IXA Calibur, Rise Up!_

---xxx---

"Anakin, what you got?" Phoenix asked Anakin as the younger Elias brother and Hao got done dealing with the Hybrids guarding a large steel door.

"Kivat is inside, chained to the wall. We couldn't pry the chains loose and then this fight started before the door locked us out." Anakin explained. Phoenix nodded and used the Knuckle Fuestle.

_IXA Knuckle, Rise Up!_

Phoenix pulled back and smashed at the door several times before it dropped down with a hard thud. Phoenix entered the room and approached his partner who was chained up on the wall as Tatsulot raced into the room.

"Kivat-san!" Tatsulot cried, trying to wake his friend. It worked, as Kivat's blood-red eyes opened to see his partner Phoenix.

"Master Phoenix... it's been a long time! Help me get out of these bonds!" Kivat pleaded, trying to struggle against their grip on him. Phoenix pulled at them hard, but realised they weren't budging. It was time for a different tactic.

_IXA Calibur, Rise Up!_

Phoenix used the IXA Calibur to strike at the chains, obliterating them completely. Kivat was now allowed to roam freely, proving it by latching onto his partner immediately.

"Master Phoenix! Five years is too long to wait!" Kivat cried.

"Alright, Kivat! I think you've cried enough. When we get you back to base, we'll bring you up to speed on everything. Right now, let's take what we came here for and go!" Phoenix warned. But a familiar crimson bat in Kivat's style blocked the way.

"Don't forget about me. I've grown tired of the Hybrids' garbage." Kivat Nisei told the group.

"But... weren't you executed?" Hao asked in confusion.

"What? Me? You must mean that pale imitation and his cloned partner. I'm the real Kivat-bat the Second." Kivat Nisei explained.

Phoenix looked around and heard rapid footsteps: "C'mon, guys... if we stay any longer, we'll be the ones executed."

---xxx---

"So... how did the heist go?" Jack asked as he sat around a campfire with the rebel Riders.

"I swiped a whole bunch of files from the lab before my brother made Travis bite it. I found something very interesting... those three gems we also swiped are supposed to be used in some sort of ancient Fangire ritual to revive someone from the dead." Jarek explained.

Kivat Nisei was right there: "The Fangniri. The most ancient of all their rituals. Since I was with the Fangire back when this was last used, I can help you."

"Right... who could help us? Ray's just in a coma, so it can't be him... and Nero's not dead as Travis had confirmed before I put him out of his misery. Not many of us had died during the tournament, but its gotta' be someone we can trust." Phoenix said. Kivat Nisei flapped happily over.

"Maybe... it could be someone I knew and trusted. A long time ago... he fought the Fangire. He was the bravest of all humans I had witnessed once he crossed my path. This man's heart... was bigger than any Fangire's last glass shard. He fought for his family... even though he didn't know it then. But you must all agree to revive him if we are to proceed." Kivat Nisei explained. Phoenix looked to everyone, wondering what their opinions were. Then they nodded to him.

Phoenix turned back to Kivat Nisei: "Looks like we're a-go, Kivat Nisei."

---xxx---

"Dogma, have preparations been made?" Asuka asked her general.

"Yes, mistress." Dogma replied.

Asuka grinned: "Good. You may take leave to the podium at once, Dogma."

Dogma bowed and then followed his superior's command. Nero moved closer and impulsively wrapped his arms around Asuka's waist.

"Asuka... is everything going to be alright?" Nero asked.

Asuka nodded with a smile, patting Nero's hands: "My pet... no harm will come to you during this announcement. I swear it. But I must do this. It is for the safety of our race... the Black Joker Undead must be destroyed!"

---xxx---

The Riders all gathered around a large table with several maps. Phoenix turned to someone after outlining his plan.

"You ready for this? It might get a little bumpy." Phoenix warned.

The person raised the IXA Knuckle: "What kind of question is that? Of course, I'll be alright. But after this is over... we'll have to deal with your dress sense."

---xxx---

Asuka, in full Black Lioness Hybrid form, sat in her throne room, utterly bored as she feasted on apples. An aide walked in with news.

"Mistress... I'm afraid Master Triton has been murdered." The aide revealed.

This caught Asuka's attention: "What?!"

"Your Hybrid sweepers went to further oversee the progress of the Rider Tech labs... and arrived to find smashed glass, broken doors and Triton's departed body. His neck confirmed laser burns." The aide continued.

"Kamen Rider Saga's Jacorder. I am familiar with this. Heed my words: do an inventory of the labs and check what we have lost. Meanwhile, I shall--!" Asuka was cut off.

_"Mistress Asuka! Dogma here! The rebels have launched an assault on the hillside! I don't know if they know Master Nero is around... but they are obliterating as much as they can!"_

"I will be there shortly! Dogma, hold them off!" Asuka panicked, grabbing her sword, the Hybrid Yaiba.

---xxx---

Nero looked out the window of the penthouse to see a commotion between what looked to be Hybrids... and Kamen Riders. A roundhouse kick was thrown and Nero knew the person who used it.

_"Taryse!" _He thought to himself as the battle continued.

"Shadow Kick!" Jessie called, jamming his boot into the Peacock Hybrid's chest. The Peacock Hybrid grinned on impact and swatted Jessie away as if he were nothing. The Peacock Hybrid took a step back as the Elias Brothers charged him. The Peacock Hybrid fired several bolts of dark energy, but Anakin swatted the blasts out of the air with his RideBooker.

He leapt, flipping up and over the Peacock Hybrid . . . leaving the Peacock Hybrid open to being hit by Jessie's own side kick. Not leaving the Peacock anytime to recover, Taryse jumped in and hit the Hybrid with a series of slashes from her Blanc Visor Zwei. The Peacock Hybrid tried to retaliate, but Taryse backflipped away, at the same time Jessie somersaulted in under Taryse and, as he leapt up, knocked the Hybrid back with an uppercut blow from his Satan Saber. The Peacock Hybrid got back on its feet, only to find the Riders standing together, weapons at the ready. Jessie said, "Take him down, Anakin!"

"All right." Anakin responded. He opened the Decadriver's buckle and inserted a gold card.

_Final Attack Ride: Decade!_

Several card holograms appeared as Anakin took to the air, striking down the Peacock Hybrid with the Dimension Kick. The monster's body began to dissolve like an Imagin before crystallizing like a Fangire and finally exploding into green flame like a Worm.

_Final Vent!_

Riding Blancraider, Taryse destroyed a horde of Hybrids with the Misty Force attack. All the Riders regrouped as Castle Doran rose from the ground.

_"Let's hope Phoenix has got it in the bag!" _Jessie thought.

---xxx---

_"Nero?"_

The familiar whisper caught Nero's attention as Phoenix popped through the vent out of the floor with Kivat & Tatsulot chasing after him. While Phoenix noticed Nero had lost weight since the tournament and looked absolutely petrified, Phoenix was happy to see his friend all the same.

"What are you doing here?" Nero wondered in amazement as Phoenix patted him on the back.

"Coming to save you." Phoenix replied.

Confusingly to Phoenix, Nero shook his head in horror: "Please leave before you get into any more trouble! Genesis will kill you!"

"Genesis doesn't know I'm here! Listen, Nero... we came a long way to bust you out and I'm not taking no for an answer!" Phoenix insisted, clutching Nero by the wrists. But as he prepared to turn tail and run, Asuka popped through the door.

"First off, I _do _know you're here and second..." Asuka began before she whipped at Phoenix with the chain-like Hybrid Yaiba. The Genesis Giver was summoned to the Black Lioness Hybrid's waist as Phoenix struggled to get up.

"...you're going nowhere with my pet! Henshin." Genesis commanded, scratching the buckle of the Genesis Giver.

_Genesis!_

Asuka transformed into Kamen Rider Genesis.

"Don't play coy with me, Kiva... I'm going to have to die if my pet is to leave this place with you!" Genesis growled.

Phoenix grinned and then stood up: "I'm sure I can accomodate you!"

Kivat flew in with Tatsulot: "Kivatte... IKUZE!"

_Bite!_

"Henshin!"

Phoenix shattered from shining light to reveal Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form. Genesis swung the Yaiba around and struck Phoenix in the chest before she sideflipped with the Yaiba and kicked Phoenix in the head. It whipped Phoenix yet again before once again becoming a straight blade. Phoenix felt the sharp end of the Hybrid Yaiba several times and was flipped over onto his belly.

Suddenly, Genesis stared up in surprise as Phoenix took a mighty leap forward, driving his fists in as he descended. The mighty blow struck Genesis full force, causing her to stumble back and fall to the ground, dropping the Hybrid Yaiba. She quickly scrambled back to her feet, charging forward. The two Riders grappled onto each other and wrestled with all the strength they had.

Genesis suddenly jumped, pressing on Phoenix's arms and using that to lift herself up. Genesis slammed a kick straight into Phoenix's face, sending him reeling backwards. Phoenix tried to shake off the disorientation but Genesis was already taking full advantage of the situation, moving in again and ramming with her shoulder. Phoenix flew backwards, landing on the ground with a hard thud.

Genesis charged again, leaping up and sending an airborne kick bursting straight into her enemy. Phoenix toppled back but went with the momentum, rolling over and quickly standing back up. Phoenix fought back, performing a fast combo of punches. Genesis shook the cobwebs just in time to grab onto Phoenix's arms and stop him.

The pair fought for control again – but this time Phoenix had Genesis right where he wanted her. He suddenly let his offense intensify, bursting into Genesis with a jumping Emperor Moon Break. Genesis cried out in pain as the signature attack did its job, hitting her with a jolt of dangerous energy and sending her flying back. Phoenix did not stop there either, thrusting his arm forward and sending out a powerful Rider Punch that promptly hit its target.

Genesis refused to back down. Quickly bringing out the Hybrid Yaiba again she opened fire with a few whips, the pain she inflicted on Phoenix only minor but enough to buy him some time to recover. Phoenix summoned his Zanvat Sword and emitted a shockwave of his own, striking the ground with an earthquake heading straight for Genesis. However Genesis was fully alert, leaping up to avoid the blast and whipping Phoenix again some more.

"That's enough, rebel. It's time for your pathetic existence to come to an end!" Genesis proclaimed with an evil grin, scratching at her buckle again.

_Giga Evolution Slash!_

The Hybrid Yaiba charged up and Genesis hit Phoenix with a more powerful whip that sent Phoenix to the ground in front of Nero again. Nero was torn as to who to support.

"Heh heh heh... what a predictable challenge... worthless and of no threat to me..." Genesis laughed evilly.

"Then try me... monster girl." A voice came. The downed Phoenix and Nero both turned to see a familiar white warrior walking towards them.

"IXA." Genesis identified. It was IXA in his Save Mode.

_"Ray's still rotting in that hospital... who is _this_ guy?" _Nero thought to himself. IXA walked nonchalantly past them, bringing out the IXA Calibur to do battle with Genesis' Hybrid Yaiba. The two Kamen Riders clashing blades again and again allowed Phoenix to get Nero behind a wall, out of the line of fire. With the Zanvat Sword in his hands, Phoenix broke off Nero's Hybrid cuffs.

"How the hell did you find me?" Nero wondered.

"Siege on one of Genesis' safehouses for her Rider research. I beat Travis to a bloody pulp until he told me where you were. Then I put that backstabber out of his misery." Phoenix explained. Nero, while his face didn't show it, was elated to hear that Travis had bitten the dust. Just then, another thought hit him, causing him to grab the Chalice Rouse Deck from the cupboard.

"And one other thing... who the heck is that guy?" Nero asked, pointing to IXA.

Phoenix smiled under his armor and simply replied: "An old friend."

The two were soon joined by Kivat Nisei.

"What are you doing here?!" Nero wondered in amazement.

Genesis got the better of IXA and slashed him across the room, causing him to toss down the IXA Calibur in frustration.

"Time to kick it old-school... or whatever it is you kids say these days!" IXA yelled, inserting the Knuckle Fuestle into his belt.

_IXA Knuckle, Rise Up!_

IXA pulled back and fired off the Broken Fang attack, but Genesis latched onto it with her Hybrid Yaiba in its chain-whip form and fired it back at IXA, causing him to revert to human form.

"Game over, IXA. Now rise up so I can finish you off!" Genesis taunted. The IXA gear landed near Phoenix's feet. He picked up the Knuckle.

"My name is... Kurenai Otoya." The suited man, who stood in place of IXA, introduced. This shocked Genesis to the core and Nero was surprised as well, along with Kivat Nisei.

"The famous violinist... who defeated the Fangire King and stole his Queen away. But don't be so smug... your seductive powers of persuasion don't work on me. I'm immune when I already have a pet." Genesis scoffed.

"Not that I would waste such talents on a monstrous entity like yourself. You're better suited for a monster boyfriend." Otoya replied, trying to get under the Hybrid's skin.

"My, my... they must've resurrected a dud. Go ahead and use IXA again, Otoya... I'll just defeat you again." Genesis responded.

Otoya smirked: "There's two things I hate in this world: people getting married... and stupid little girls. I don't need IXA this time. Hey, bat-thing... don't think I haven't spotted you. Lend me your power."

"Damn it, he must not value his newfound life... but such is the nature of an old pact. As you wish, Otoya." Kivat Nisei agreed. Otoya held out his hand.

_Biting!_

The pain hit Otoya like wildfire, taking him back to the first time he used Dark Kiva's powers to protect his son Wataru from the Fangire King.

"Henshin."

Kivat Nisei connected to the Dark Kivat Belt and Otoya's body crystallised before shattering to reveal Dark Kiva.

"I thought Dark Kivat was executed along with Chazz by Travis!" Nero yelled as Phoenix began to run him away from the battle.

"They were! Just remember that Dark Kivat was only a clone made by the Architect. Otoya is using the _real _Kivat Nisei!" Phoenix explained.

Otoya used his energy to summon forth the Kiva insignia, using it as a weapon to keep Genesis at bay. His fingers willing, Otoya brought Genesis to him and then punched her back to the insignia. He brought her forth again, but this time kicked her back. He threw her across the room before withdrawing the Dark Wake Up Fuestle from his side holster.

_Wake Up, 1!!!_

Turning the sky to darkness, Otoya ascended towards the moon before he came crashing down upon Genesis with the Darkness Hell Crash punch attack. Genesis lay on the ground in pain before getting to her feet and casting off the Genesis armour. She looked to the sky and roared like the lioness she was, transforming into her Hybrid form. With the Hybrid Yaiba still in hand, Genesis growled at Otoya and whipped him repeatedly with the chain. Genesis had turned the fight around. She dominated Otoya in battle and knocked him over to the smashed window he had entered through.

"Now you die for the second time, Otoya Kurenai! Send my regards to the Fangire King in Hell!" Genesis barked. Her advance was halted by the sudden appearance of Nero riding on Phoenix in Kiva's Flight Style. Phoenix roared at Genesis and blasted her back, allowing Otoya to jump on Phoenix's back. Phoenix began to fly away, before being joined by Castle Doran.

"Dogma! Shoot them down! Bring me back my pet!" Genesis ordered angrily. Dogma walked into the room and aimed at Castle Doran with his missile launcher. His missile was intercepted by Phoenix slashing it out of the air with the Zanvat Sword. Every other missile met the same fate, which allowed Castle Doran to escape.

Grabbing Dogma by the throat, Genesis was livid: "They escaped with my pet! Dogma, I'm going to give you one simple order that even your puny brain could digest! Kill them all! And bring my pet back to me! They will not get away with this!"

Ending her rage, Genesis dropped Dogma to the ground and reverted to Asuka in short order.

---xxx---

Castle Doran landed back at Rider-1 and used a vortex in the ground to shield itself from sight. With everyone waiting for them, Phoenix & Otoya hopped to ground level with a weakened Nero held by each arm. Taryse stepped forward and gave Nero a big hug.

"Hey... you haven't forgotten about us, have you?" Taryse asked him in concern.

Nero relaxed: "How could I forget my best friends?"

She let him go and Jack stepped forward.

"Sempai. For five years, I wondered what had happened. Looks like I've found out. I'm glad everyone is safe." Nero explained.

"Zane is dead, many more of our friends are dying... but we're still fighting to get this world back. And I think we were all in agreement that it was a war we were not going to win without you. Genesis... she has overtaken all the governments, so we cannot turn to them for help. We're on our own, Nero. We need you... but first, we're going to have to do something about your little addiction." Jack replied.

Nero was confused: "Addiction?"

"Yes. I could see it in your eyes as you walked off of Castle Doran. You look as though you haven't slept for days. Genesis has poisoned your mind and tried to break you... here's hoping she failed." Jack answered. Then suddenly, Otoya knocked Nero out with a silent shot to the neck.

"There's always a catch." Phoenix sighed.

"It's for his own good, Phoenix. And I was being kind when I told him it was an addiction... because it's much worse." Jack explained before picking up Nero's body with the help of Jarek and Otoya.

---xxx---

_"Nero? Nero?"_

"Who is it? Who's there?"

_"It's me, Alicia. It seems as though we haven't talked in forever since the tournament ceremony."_

"Oh, hey. Sorry if I'm pessimistic right now, but I've just endured five years of hell."

_"That's not what your eyes tell me... and it sure as hell isn't what your heart is saying. In fact, I'd say your heart is both delusional and paranoid."_

"Am I that transparent?"

_"I've seen right through you before. You're very, very sick... no, you're dying. Missing something that you've depended on for the past few years."_

"Genesis."

_"Who's that?"_

"The Black Lioness Hybrid. She offered to keep my friends from harm or her soldiers' wrath... if I became her servant. She ended up becoming my mistress and gave me everything I asked of her, but it was all tainted."

_"Hollow love. It's a cruel mistress. She has been using you... not fully using you, but using you nonetheless. But I also sense something else..."_

"Genesis... she killed my family. Mom & Dad are gone. Taken for trying to make me a free man. I tried to get them to stop, but they wouldn't listen to me. Genesis killed them with her powers because in her words... they disrespected me and my wishes."

_"Sounds like she would do anything to keep you on a short leash. Talk about controlling."_

"Heh... don't remind me. It's time I snapped out of this dependency on her... but I'm having trouble."

_"Because you're in love with her and the idea of her. What Jack told me was right... you're addicted to her and depend on her protection. Just remember that was a sugar-coated topping disguising the real issue. You will not survive this new life in this world unless you wake up and become the champion of the light you used to be. No matter what this Genesis may have given you, you must remember that it is nothing compared to the freedom you could fight for."_

"You're right... but letting go is harder than I thought..."

---xxx---

"Hey, chief." Jessie greeted as Nero awakened in his bed, attached to dodgy-looking medical equipment.

"Jessie. What did you guys do to me?" Nero asked.

"Otoya-san knocked you out, so we could find the source of your dependency on Genesis. Alicia's little pep-talk must've done you a whole load of good. You look better." Jessie explained.

"I'll feel better when I'm back in fighting shape. For five years, the Hybrids have destroyed everything we worked so hard to protect... it's time we returned the favour." Nero replied.

"Yeah... but you're going to have to be the one who faces off with Genesis." Jessie said bluntly.

Nero looked down at his wrists and the marks on them: "I'll face her... but you guys know I'll be unable to kill her."

"Yeah, we kinda' figured." Came Jarek's voice.

"Hey, Nightmare. Sagark." Nero greeted, spotting Jarek and his companion. Sagark squeaked back.

"Obsessive compulsive disorder and a heavy case of Stockholm Syndrome: the captive falls in love with his captor. In your case, that captor is Genesis. You're unwilling to kill her because you love her. You should turn back the clock five years and remember what she did to put you in that position." Jarek explained. Nero looked at him with dead eyes; he didn't want to remember that terrible day when the world was conquered by the Hybrids... all he wanted to remember was being in Genesis's warm, but tainted embrace... the day she pulled him close and told him he would never be hurt...

Jessie hopped down with something in his hand: "Here."

He handed Nero a medal... precisely, Nero's medal for winning the tournament a half-decade ago.

"When you realise you need to be the person who earned that once again... I think you'll have the courage to face her and defeat her." Jessie said.

"Ah, the boy's awake." Otoya said in glee as he entered the medical unit with Kivat Nisei flapping after him. He had his infamous furred violin case in his hand.

"You're Otoya... Kurenai." Nero reminded himself.

"The name of a genius and a one in a million genius at that. Jack-san asked me to come in here and soothe your healing with some music. Luckily, my violin is still in good condition. I engraved my prayer into Bloody Rose... maybe when you're in shape to fight with the rest of the riders, you can also find something to pour your own prayer into as well." Otoya replied, taking the famed violin from its case. He began to play. Kivat Nisei & Jessie enjoyed the song Otoya played, while Jarek felt uneasy being around a violin.

_"My... own prayer?"_

---xxx---

Nero walked up beside Phoenix on the balcony of Rider-1, who looked down at the pool of waste building beneath them.

"You okay, brother?" Phoenix immediately asked.

Nero nodded: "Yeah. Tomorrow... Genesis sends her execution squads of Kabutech Riders to take out the Black Joker Undead."

Phoenix looked at him confused: "So? What's it to us if a monster is destroyed? Only makes our job easier."

"The Black Joker Undead. He used to be a human... and a Kamen Rider. He was Chalice. If we could get the Chalice deck to him, I'm sure he could help us." Nero suggested.

"But who the heck is gonna' be able to approach him without getting fried?" Phoenix wondered. Nero looked back and then saw Taryse walking to the balcony.

"Honey, please don't tell me _you _want to get the Chalice deck to the Black Joker?" Phoenix asked, hoping that's not what his girlfriend had come about.

Unfortunately for him, Taryse nodded at this: "I'll go. If I can't convince him to help, then I'll just come back."

---xxx---

**"Spirit... card?" **The Black Joker Undead wondered as the downed Taryse held up the Category 2 of Hearts. Slowly, the Undead took the card.

"If you help us... you can be human again. Help us take back the world." Taryse requested, slowly getting out of the wreckage that the Black Joker Undead inflicted upon her Ride Shooter. The Black Joker Undead moved the Spirit card to his Undead buckle and swiped it through the heart emblem.

_Spirit!_

In a flash of light, the Black Joker Undead reverted to his human appearance of Ryo Kato. Taryse happily gave him the rest of the Chalice deck.

"Look at what I've done here. When the world belongs to the humans again, I will be the one to fix this place. Thank you for bringing back my deck." Ryo said. Both Riders then heard rapid footsteps approaching, coming from the left exit.

"Nero warned me that the Hybrids' own Rider army was coming to execute you. We gotta' get out of here!" Taryse warned, but Ryo stood his ground. He took the Change Ace from the top of his deck, which summoned the Undead buckle back to his waist.

"I can take them. Henshin!" Ryo called, swiping the card through the heart emblem.

_Change!_

Ryo transformed into Chalice before he took the Evolution Paradoxa card from his deck. He swiped it.

_Evolution!_

Ryo became Wild Chalice, armed with the Wild Rouser. All 13 cards from the Chalice deck merged into the Wild Card.

"Femme... I'll take the right side of them. You take the left." Ryo suggested. Taryse nodded and took out a card from the Femme Vent Deck as the execution squad of Kabutech Riders rushed in, all gunning for Chalice.

_Wild!_

_Final Vent!_

Taryse mounted Blancraider while Ryo charged up the Wild Rouser. Taryse devastated the left side of Kabutech Riders with her Misty Force attack and Ryo destroyed the right side with the Wild Cyclone attack.

---xxx---

"We're ready to take that bitch down. Thank you for coming to help us, Ryo." Jack greeted, shaking Ryo's hand.

"Then why don't we get this show on the road? The stench of the underground tends to become unbearable." Otoya noted.

Jack nodded: "Agreed, Otoya. Alright, everyone, listen up! For five years, we've had to run... we've had to claw and steal and take everything we've obtained so far. We didn't choose this life. Genesis forced it on us. That day when the tournament ended... the last of Jaden Stryder's little experiments were unleashed and I think I can safely say that Kamen Riders became royally screwed. But today, that changes. Today, we rise up against the darkness... today, we will take back the Earth! Today... let's Ride!"

Every Kamen Rider living in Rider-1 cheered as Otoya smirked at Nero, who returned it.

---xxx---

The march began. All rebel Riders were above ground. All of them mounted their bikes, while the Taros and the Arms Monsters followed on foot.

_Jibun no koto Kizutsukenai_

_Mono ni dake kakomarete temo_

_Kawaritai to Negau no nara_

_Nukedasa nakya Kara wo yaburi_

_Kibatte tachimukau yo_

_Butsukatte Tashikametai_

_Naze Boku ni ataerareta Destiny_

_Konna ni mysterious_

"Mistress Genesis! Look!" Dogma alerted. Asuka looked out the window with him to see the horde of Kamen Riders approaching their location.

Unnerved, Asuka turned to Dogma: "Gather the Hybrids. This rebellion dies today!"

_Wake up_

_Tokihanate Michi no chikara_

_Boku wo yobu koe Fushigi na_

_Yami no naka de kikoete kuru_

_Melody wo oikake_

_Mayoikomu Toki no naka e_

_Tabun sore koso ga sadame_

_Nigerarenai Nigecha ikenai_

_Hajimaru Destiny's play_

"Alright, guys... time to take back what's ours!" Nero called.

Momotaros followed: "IKUZE, KUZE, KUZE!"

The Riders all gained speed as they ran towards Asuka's base.

_Onaji michi wo eran de tara_

_Onaji basho ni shika tsukanai_

_Mita koto nai Keshiki ya sora_

_Deau tame ni Fumidasu no sa_

_Kibatte hashiride sou_

_Itsu datte Mae wo muite_

_Hora Boku wo tsuki ugokasu Destiny_

_Shinjitsu ga shiritai_

"Hybrids! Defend our leader Genesis at all costs!" Dogma ordered, as all manner of Hybrids and Kabutech Riders surrounded Asuka's base, as curious humans walked out of their homes to see the commotion.

_Wake up_

_Nemutte ta Tsuyoi kokoro_

_Mezameteku Tatakau hodo_

_Toki wo koete itsuka aeru_

_Kizuna wo oikake_

_Hamatteku Nazo no naka e_

_Tabun sore koso ga sadame_

_Shiru no ga kowai? Sonna wakenai_

_Tsunagare Destiny's play_

_Hitori hitori kanaderu oto ga_

_Chigau you ni unmei mo sou_

_Boku wa tada Boku dake no mirai e no chizu wo egaite yuku_

The Riders made it to where the Hybrids were standing and stopped short.

_Tokihanate Michi no chikara_

_Boku wo yobu koe Fushigi na_

_Yami no naka de kikoete kuru_

_Melody wo oikake_

_Mayoikomu Toki no naka e_

_Tabun sore koso ga sadame_

_Nigerarenai Nigecha Ikenai_

_Hajimaru Destiny's play_

_Shiru no ga kowai? Wonna wakenai_

_Sadame tsunagare Destiny's play_

_Yami no naka de Yobu koe_

_Wake up Destiny's Play_

_Mayoikomu yo Nazo no naka e_

_Wake up Destiny's Play_

"Kamen Riders! Our orders are clear! We are to kill every last one of you!" Dogma declared.

Otoya smirked at this: "As these modern kids say... don't count on that!"

"Let's do it!" Phoenix encouraged, taking the Rider Pass from his jeans and passing it to Nero. Nero nodded and wrapped the Den-O Belt around his waist.

"Momotaros, let's go." Nero said, pressing the red button. Momo possessed him as he did this.

**"Henshin!" **M-Nero commanded, passing over the SetTouch.

_Sword Form!_

Den-O's armor enveloped Nero.

_**"Ore-tachi... Futatabi Sanjou!" **_Momo & Nero said in unison.

"Yosh... Kivatte IKUZE!" Kivat said with glee as he graced Phoenix's palm.

_Bite!_

"Henshin!" Phoenix said, connecting Kivat to the Kivat Belt while Tatsulot changed into his brace form at Phoenix's wrist.

_Henshin!_

Phoenix blazed into Kiva Emperor Form.

Taryse held the Femme Vent Deck out in front of her.

"Henshin!" Taryse called, inserting the Deck into the V-Buckle.

_Survive!_

Taryse changed into Femme Survive Form.

Hao threw his hand to the left side of his waist and then brought it back to his right pec, summoning the Shining Alter Ring.

"Henshin!"

Hao changed into Agito Shining Form.

"Shadow King Henshin... RX!" Jessie commanded, transforming into Shadowmoon Wolf King Form.

_"Toorisugari no Kamen Rider da, oboeteoke!" _Anakin declared, holding up the Complete Decade card, "Henshin!"

He slotted it into the Decadriver buckle on the right side of his belt and then patted it.

_Final Kamen Ride: Decade!_

Anakin transformed into Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form.

"Henshin... V3!" Jack yelled, clipping the helmet and mouthpiece together to complete his transformation into Kamen Rider V3.

Ryo held up the Change Mantis card, summoning the Undead Buckle to his waist: "Henshin!"

_Evolution!_

Ryo changed into Chalice Wild Form.

"Henshin!" Jarek commanded, inserting the Jacorder into the slot on Sagark.

_Henshin!_

Jarek crystallised into Saga.

_Biting!_

"Henshin!" Otoya called, attaching Kivat Nisei to the Dark Kivat Belt before crystallising into Dark Kiva.

With everyone ready to go, Momotaros & Nero led the charge: **"IKUZE, KUZE, KUZE!"**

Taryse was the first one to commence her fight, back-flipping amid a small group of the Hybrids. As one Hybrid rushed in from the side, the female Kamen Rider knocked it back with a strong kick, then ducked down into a leg sweep to knock another off its feet. However, she failed to see two more rush her from behind. Caught off-guard, Taryse was forced to the ground.

Jarek concentrated hard, performing a roundhouse kick to a Hybrid, before flipping it over his shoulder. He moved onto another, but this time was countered by a flying kick from a Kabutech Rider. Jarek landed hard on his back. Anakin leapt up and flipped backwards, over an attempted leg-sweep from a Hybrid. He landed again, but was not allowed the time to regain verticality. A pair of Hybrids took advantage of this, rushing in and barging the former King of European Fangire off his feet.

Anakin reached down to his belt and withdrew the RideBooker in gun mode. Taking aim, Anakin fired off several shots. The lasers literally ripped holes in the bodies of the Hybrids, thick brown ooze soon pouring from the wounds. They fell to the ground, allowing Anakin the chance to get back up. Frustrated by the failure of his foot-soldiers, Dogma lumbered into the fight wielding his axe.

Thinking quickly, Anakin used a wheel kick to stop the advance. Dogma angrily swung his axe at air, narrowly missing Anakin's head. Anakin dodged several more axe shots and punched Dogma backwards, giving the general a taste of Kamen Rider fisticuffs. He withdrew the K-Touch from his belt.

_Kuuga! Kamen Ride: Ultimate!_

Replacing the K-Touch on his buckle, Anakin gained a doppelganger in the form of Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form. Dogma rushed in again, but could not take on both at once. Anakin & Ultimate Kuuga both kicked Dogma back. Anakin withdrew a gold card with the Kuuga logo on it.

_Final Attack Ride: Kuuga!_

Both Anakin & Ultimate Kuuga's boots blazed with black flame as they ascended into the air. They looked to destroy Dogma with a double Ultimate Kick, but as before, a Hybrid stepped in the way and took the hit for its superior in a blaze of glory. The Kuuga doppelganger disappeared.

Otoya felt at ease and also felt tremendous surges of strength through his body, happy to be back in the familiar Dark Kiva armor. At first, the Hybrids began to strike at Otoya. But as Dark Kiva didn't appear to be weakening at all, the Hybrids backtracked in horror before charging Otoya again. Otoya moved forward and easily blocked one Hybrid's attack before throwing him to the concrete, then turned and connected with a kick to a second, knocking him to the floor as well.

_Basshaa, Come!_

The familiar sound of all three Arms Monsters' tunes playing brought Basshaa into Otoya's grip as the Basshaa Magnum. He blasted another Hybrid. Taryse rolled out of the way as a Hybrid went for her, but Otoya blasted him down too.

_Garuru, Come!_

Otoya leapt into the air, withdrew the Garuru Saber and caught the remaining Hybrids with a hard slash across all their chests. Otoya landed behind the minions of Genesis, turning to watch the grunts disappear in a blaze of green Worm flame and Imagin dust. But there was one minor problem: not all of them had been defeated. Otoya looked down and saw a quivering Hybrid unarmed before him.

"You tried to kill a woman... unforgivable!" Otoya quipped, giving the Dark Wake Up Fuestle to Kivat Nisei.

_Wake Up, 1!!_

Otoya leapt into the sky and destroyed the Hybrid with a descending Darkness Hell Crash attack. He helped Taryse to her feet, drawing the ire of both Phoenix & Urataros: "HEY!"

Hao, Jessie, Ryo & Jack teamed up.

"Emperor's Fist... Way of the Agito! Shining Rider Kick!"

"Ore no hissatsu waza! Shadow Rider Kick!"

_Spinning Dance!_

"V3 Rider Kick!"

All four of them took out quite a few Hybrids with their finishing attacks.

**"C'mon, Hybrid bastards! Come at me!" **M-Nero challenged, and many of the Hybrids were up for it. The only problem was that their fate was the same: cut down by the DenGasher's almighty crimson blade.

_Full Charge!_

**"Hissatsu! Ore no hissatsu waza... Part 5!"** M-Nero commanded, using the arc of energy that bound his blade to destroy two of the five Hybrids he was facing. The other three had rolled away at the last minute.

_"Damn."_ Nero muttered from inside M-Nero's head. He pushed the blue button.

**"Turtle, take over!" **Momo requested. Urataros nodded and replaced Momo as Nero's possessor. He passed over the SetTouch.

_Rod Form!_

**"Boku ni... Tsuraratemiru?" **U-Nero taunted, swinging the DenGasher through the surviving Hybrids. U-Nero sidestepped a Hybrid and then bashed another on the head before passing over the SetTouch again.

_Full Charge!_

U-Nero launched the DenGasher at the three, penetrating them. U-Nero took to the air and destroyed them all with his DenRider Kick. Suddenly, more Hybrids poured out onto the scene, surrounding Nero. Kintaros then took over from Urataros.

_Axe Form!_

**"Ore no tsuyosa ni... omae ga naita!" **K-Nero quipped, using the DenGasher in Axe mode to wipe out his attackers with a spinning strike.

_Full Charge!_

**"Dynamic Chop!" **K-Nero commanded, repeating his previous attack with a more charged-up edge. This time, more Hybrids were destroyed. But still more and more appeared. Ryuutaros took over from here.

_Gun Form!_

**"Mind if I defeat you guys?" **R-Nero asked, spinning around and pointing at the Hybrids. **"Kotae wa Kiitenai!"**

Gun Form's high-powered ammunition kept the Hybrids at bay, preparing for R-Nero's ultimate attack.

_Full Charge!_

The Wild Shot sent more Hybrids to death.

_"My... pet... so violent, yet so unlike you..."_

R-Nero turned his head to see Asuka approaching him, armed with the Hybrid Yaiba.

_"Asuka! Ryuutaros, let me out!" _Nero requested from inside R-Nero's head. Ryuutaros obliged and Den-O reverted to Plat Form. Nero unclipped the Den-O Belt from his waist and assumed his human appearance once again. Phoenix noticed and watched what was going to happen.

"Nero... you can defeat her..." Phoenix encouraged with a whisper before going to fight with Dogma.

"Nero-chan, you're alright. I am relieved." Asuka smiled, causing Nero to return it. Suddenly, her smile became an evil frown as she used her Hybrid Yaiba to whip Nero to the ground.

"Why?!" Nero instinctively thought.

Unimpressed, Asuka stuck her heel in Nero's gut: "I thought you'd be a good pet and return to me as soon as they let you go free... but you didn't. You didn't come back until this rebellion made their move. I'm disappointed, my pet... I thought our relationship was perfect."

She kicked him over, moving her jacket to reveal the Genesis Giver: "Henshin."

Asuka scratched the buckle.

_Genesis!_

This triggered her transformation into Kamen Rider Genesis. She gripped the Hybrid Yaiba firmly.

"Nerotaros!" Momo panicked, trying to help his friend, but Hybrids cut him off.

---xxx---

_**"I'll face her... but you guys know I'll be unable to kill her."**_

_"When you realise you need to be the person who earned that once again... I think you'll have the courage to face her and defeat her."_

_"I engraved my prayer into Bloody Rose... maybe when you're in shape to fight with the rest of the riders, you can also find something to pour your own prayer into as well."_

_"My own prayer?"_

---xxx---

As the Riders were swarmed, they all frantically watched as Asuka approached Nero for the final blow.

"And now, my pet... this pathetic rebellion ends." Genesis told him coldly, preparing to finish him off.

_"NO!!!"_

Her sword came down and Nero threw his hand up to block it. Genesis couldn't force it any further.

"That'll never happen, Asuka... because I've molded my prayer into this rebellion! And in my prayer... I wished for the strength to defeat you!" Nero yelled out. He thrust Genesis' sword away and kicked her in the gut, sending her back a few feet.

"Bad pet... looks like the master shall have to put you down!" Genesis smirked in surprise.

"Not when I still have this." Nero replied, pulling the Rider Pass from his back pocket. He pushed the white button and closed his eyes. He wished for something... something that could never be material.

A miracle.

The Den-O Belt, with the Climax K-Taros attached, appeared on Nero's waist. He aimed his hand to the sky and watched as the sun glowed all over the battlefield. Various pieces of white light formed from the underground and lifted into the air. The Taros could feel their energies being pulled into the shards of light.

The light converged to Nero's hand, taking the shape of a sword. The light blinded Genesis temporarily, and she ended up on the ground. When she regained her sight, she saw Nero standing with the DenKamen Sword in hand.

"This... is my prayer. Henshin!" Nero declared, inserting the Rider Pass into the Sword.

_Liner Form!_

The red suit enveloped his body and the bullet-train-based helmet completed the transformation.

---xxx---

_Wake Up Fever!_

_Wake Up, 2!!_

Phoenix and Otoya both turned the sky dark together and hit the sky for a double Rider Kick combo of the Emperor Moon Break and King's Burst End. Dogma was struck by the four energy blades, but he just shrugged off the attack like it was nothing and blasted the Kivas away. Phoenix took out the IXA Knuckle and tried to respond with a blast of his own, but Dogma just grabbed Phoenix by the throat, causing Phoenix to drop the Knuckle. Otoya tried to help but found himself unable to move.

Suddenly, something shot Dogma in the back and he dropped Phoenix.

_"Hybrid bastard... that life, return it to God!"_

Phoenix was in shock. Ray Blazer, armed with the IXA Riser in hand, was walking towards Dogma with a purpose. Dogma rushed at Ray, who rolled under Dogma's fist and grabbed ahold of the IXA Knuckle, blasting Dogma with his weapons.

"Time to make up for lost time!" Ray proclaimed.

_Ready!_

"Henshin!"

Ray punched in the code 1-9-3-ENTER on the IXA Riser.

_Rising! Fist On!_

The blue projection of the Rising IXA suit enveloped Ray's body... and he found himself back in action. He blasted Dogma repeatedly and then brought out the IXA Calibur to counter Dogma's armblade. Ray ducked under and over as Dogma sliced the air with his armblade, hoping to take Ray's head off. Ray backflipped and then roundhouse kicked Dogma in the temple.

"For Zane-kohai!"

Ray frontflipped, charging up the IXA Calibur.

_IXA Calibur, Rise Up!_

"IXA... EXPLOSION!"

Ray executed the Rising IXA Judgement and sliced right through Dogma's composite body like a knife through butter. Dogma's body began to dissolve like an Imagin before crystallizing like a Fangire and finally exploding into green flame like a Worm.

Ray took a quick glance at Phoenix & Otoya before rushing into the mass fight that was happening around them. Phoenix & Otoya followed. Phoenix could see the Hybrid Cruisers flying overhead, so he pulled the horn on Tatsulot four times and assumed Flight Style. He pulled up alongside his wife Taryse, who was riding on Blancraider.

_"Honey... let's finish this!"_ Phoenix encouraged. Taryse nodded. She took out the Final Vent card.

_Final Vent!_

_Wake Up!_

With the Bloody Strike and Misty Force attacks, Phoenix & Taryse crashed through the line of cruisers, obliterating them to nuts and bolts.

---xxx---

Asuka charged, causing Nero to lift the DenKamen Sword and defend against the Hybrid Yaiba.

"That all you got?" Nero taunted confidently, batting the Hybrid Yaiba away and booting Asuka in the gut. Asuka charged at Nero in a blind rage, with Nero only just managing to bring up his hands to block a kick before it struck home. Desperately lashing out with a kick, he sent Asuka staggering back, following it up with a quick jump punch that managed to force Asuka back once more.

Showing she was no longer holding back, Asuka struck back at Nero with a whiplash from the Hybrid Yaiba, slashing Nero twice more. The strike sent Nero stunting back slightly, but he managed to recover in time to strike back at Asuka with a big flying sidekick, once again sending Asuka onto her back.

Instantly, the two of them had lunged for each other once more, with Asuka neglecting her weapon-powered assault and changing to merciless hand-to-hand beatings. Nero aimed a crescent kick, but faked it and smashed Asuka in the gut with a slash from his DenKamen Sword. Asuka just responded with another powerful whip of the Hybrid Yaiba.

Nero went flying backwards, clutching at his smouldering red armor. He stared at Asuka. Nero rushed at Asuka again and struck her with the DenKamen Sword repeatedly, before polishing her off with a roundhouse kick to the head. Asuka dropped to the ground and Nero prepared to end it. He pulled the lever on the DenKamen Sword.

_Ura Rod! Kin Axe! Ryuu Gun! Momo Sword!_

"Hissatsu! Ore-tachi no hissatsu waza..." Nero commanded. The DenKamen Sword continued to crackle with energy as Nero commanded: "...DENSHA GIRI!"

He jumped onto the aura traintracks and tossed the DenKamen Sword at Asuka, binding the Black Lioness Hybrid to her spot. Nero then thrust forward, blasting Asuka hard with the Liner Kick. But unfortunately for Nero... this only served to anger Asuka. She got up and angrily smashed the Genesis Giver off of her waist. There was a brief flash to her human appearance before she turned into the Black Lioness Hybrid.

**"I'm done playing with you, wretched Rider! Now PERISH!" **Asuka spat, violently whipping Nero to the floor before wrapping the Yaiba's blade around his body and crashing him through anything breakable. This caused Nero to revert to human form. Asuka grabbed Nero by the neck and throttled him in the air.

**"I brought peace! Why are you trying to disrupt the flow of this world?!" **Asuka growled, gripping even tighter.

Getting quick breaths out, Nero spoke: "Nice trick, Asuka-chan... but, as you make me remember so constantly... I have one of those too..."

Suddenly, Nero's appearance distorted. It became more lion-like and his hands became claws. Nero had morphed into the White Lion Relinquished. The rebel Riders caught a glimpse in shock.

Now angry and unleashed, Nero escaped Asuka's grip by clawing at her eyes. From here on out, Nero dominated Asuka with his superior savage fighting techniques. She tried to whip at Nero with the Hybrid Yaiba, but he caught it with one claw and pulled her towards him. Now with Asuka in range, Nero roundhouse kicked Asuka and she was sent flying over.

She then appeared to weep: "Please, Nero-chan... please don't kill me..."

Upon hearing those words, Nero stopped dead. He reverted to his human form and then picked up his Rider Pass off of the ground. Nero turned around to walk away, deciding to show mercy.

**"Fool!" **Asuka yelled, springing to her feet charging at Nero.

"NEROTAROS!!!" Momo yelled out.

_Full Charge!_

A slicing sound was heard. Nero had caught Asuka before she could catch him. The DenGasher's crimson blade had impaled Asuka's chest. The Black Lioness Hybrid flashed back to her human appearance as Nero withdrew his sword, laying her down gently on the ground. He held her head up with his hand.

"Asuka-chan..." Nero muttered. He stood up and stepped away as Asuka crystallised, dissolved and exploded into defeat. Nero walked back to his comrades, who finished off the last Hybrid.

---xxx---

"So... what now, Nero-san?" Otoya asked Nero on the balcony of Asuka's former penthouse suite.

Nero sighed: "I don't know... will the world repair on its own? I don't think so. What about you?"

"I suppose I could return to my manor in Japan... should give Wataru quite a shock if the Hybrids haven't taken the country yet. Speaking of which, I think we should clean up the countries that have been conquered." Otoya suggested.

Nero smiled: "I think it's time to ride again."

Otoya changed the subject: "After Asuka-chan died... are you going to be alright?"

Nero looked out at the horizon and nodded slowly. In any case, the future was going to be different from now on.

"Otoya-san... let's Ride." Nero encouraged, leaving the penthouse with Otoya.

_Seigyo Funo Atsui Honoo! Tomadoi wo Yakiharai!_

_Kino Mate no Kankaku Wasuresaseru!_

_NO ONE EVER KNOWS Boku no Oto! Dokomademo Shinka Suru!_

_Mada Shiranai Jibun ga Mezameteku SUPERNOVA!_

_Mae ni Susumu Koto! Kowagattari wa Mo Shinai Kokai Suru Koto ni Narenai Yo!_

_Mamoritai to Negau Taisetsu na Hito no Mirai Kizuita Shunkan Kara Subete wa Kawari Dashita!_

_Hora Unmei Kasoku Shite Yuku!_

_Shogeki do Saidai no Dekigoto ga Kiseki Yobu!_

_Umarekawaru Jibun wo Tomerarenai!_

_NO ONE EVER KNOWS Boku no Hado!_

_Sekaijuu Hibikasete! Atarashii Jidai e to Hashiride so SUPERNOVA!_

_Afuredasu Kanjo ga Kono Karada Tsukiyaburi!_

_THERE'S NO NEED TO ESCAPE!_

_Boku wa Ima Kawatteku Unmei no Naka Chiisana Hoshi Umareru Mitai ni!_

_Seigyo Funo Atsui Honoo! Tomadoi wo Yakiharai!_

_Kino Mate no Kankaku Wasuresaseru!_

_NO ONE EVER KNOWS Boku no Oto! Dokomademo Shinka Suru!_

_Mada Shiranai Jibun ga Mezameteku SUPERNOVA!_

_Mienai Kurayami no Naka!_

_Kasuka na Hikari Tsukuridasu Yo ni!_

---xxx---

_**A/N: Thanks for being patient, waiting for this fanfic to materialise. I had a heck of a time writing it to be honest. I hope you all liked the guest role of Otoya Kurenai as Dark Kiva as well as Travis' defection to the bad guys. So, to show my appreciation, here's a trailer for my next Gekijoban project...**_

_**Coming Soon...**_

_"Chou Henshin!"_

_"I'm Hao Wong. I don't know where the heck I am, but I couldn't let someone just beat down a defenseless woman."_

_"As you can see, I am far from defenseless. I apologise for being weary of you, Mr. Wong, but I have a hard time trusting strangers nowadays. Alpha and Beta came after me under my uncle's orders."_

_"Why does your own family want you dead?"_

_"Complete control of my throne and my bloodline. My name is Princess Raven, but my bloodline name is Argo the Fifth. I am the rightful heiress of the throne of Alter-Earth, but my uncle, Wyklaw, murdered my father King Argo the Fourth and cast me out, declaring himself King. I have been running from his forces for close to two years, and I always manage to slip away. The reason I can't trust anyone is that there are many refugees beyond the walls of the Imperial City that would gladly turn me in for a chance to eat and have a beautiful living arrangement. Luckily for me, my resistance has been built up to the point we can successfully challenge Wyklaw's kingdom."_

_"The greatest of all our heirlooms... the Yu-Ki Belt... has been passed down from generation to generation, enduring countless wars and dormant periods of peaceful tranquility. Each generation was hopeful that they could unlock Yu-Ki's most powerful form, the Hijack Form, by collecting the three legendary Joker cards. This time... Wyklaw may obtain his goal. He has both the Albino & Navy Jokers."_

_"__Mechanics work a lot differently back on Hongo Island!"_

_**Soon two worlds shall collide...**_

_All three Kamen Riders from the Academy attacked, stabbed, punched and kicked their opponents into oblivion with the Dominance Crash Break, Emerald End and Pride Slash attacks. They descended to the bottom of the boat, reaching the cells. Phoenix & Chris immediately woke up, alarmed by the sudden appearance of the Academy Riders._

_**Combatants from the Alter-Earth will come into contact with Kamen Riders from Earth, with Hao Wong in the middle of it all...**_

_"The queen's decree for treason has been given! Death!"_

_"Nobody is going to stop me from eradicating what's left of your pathetic family tree!"_

_"Just remember... the past does not die quietly. I am Princess Raven, heir to the throne. I am King Argo's daughter. I am Kamen Rider Saga!"_

_**The Academy will be called upon to combat the threat of Wyklaw's armies...**_

_"This is a chance for treasures beyond my wildest dreams... and from another world too!"_

_Kamen Ride..._

_"Henshin!"_

_...Diend!_

_"Henshin."_

_RyuGun Form!_

_Kenzaki transformed into RyuGun-O and immediately set upon the Gelnewts with his RyuGun. He kicked one in the head and backflip-stomped another before shooting a line of them in the chest. He took out the pass again and placed it over his SetTouch._

_Full Charge!_

_**From both Alter-Earth's resistance, the Academy and the Tournament, warriors will unite!**_

_"We'll fight another time. Just give the Princess a message from me..."_

_Hao glared at the corrupt King._

_"...her time is almost up."_

_**GEKIJOBAN TOURNAMENT KAMEN RIDER VERSUS ACADEMY KAMEN RIDER! TAISEN NO SEKAI!**_

_**Coming... 2009!**_


End file.
